I want U bad
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: ally Dawson moves to a small town & meets Austin & his friend Elliot who instantly falls for ally asking her out ally accepts & they start dating Austin is happy for his friend but he can't deny the feelings he has for ally & finds himself falling in love with her as well but he's determined not to let it show but he can't ignore the fact that he's in love with someone else's girl
1. Chapter 1

**a little story that popped into my head inspired by R5's song "i want u bad" i LOVE that song**

**enjoy!**

***ally's p.o.v***

"Ally, we're here." I hear my mom say quietly.

It was ten o'clock at night and the moving van had just pulled up to our new house.

Mom got a new job so we were forced to relocate from our Miami mansion to a slightly smaller house in Kansas, I was dead set against leaving the warmth and sun of Miami, for the cold, and snowy mid-winter that Kansas was in the middle of.

"we'll unpack tomorrow, for now go see if there's a room you want, oh and tomorrow is your first day at your new school, I'm taking you there before I go to work, do you have everything you need?" she asks.

I hold up my duffle bag and my backpack, then I open the car door and step outside, looking up at our house, it was three stories, with an attic and a basement.

I saw the ad in the paper; it had three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen.

So much smaller than our old house.

"Ally don't look so glum, I know it's smaller than our old house, but it's still pretty big, and you will still go visit your dad in Miami over summer break."

I look at her smugly.

It was her fault we had to leave anyway.

After the divorce she quit her job and the only other place that would hire her was making her move to this god forsaken town.

I take the key from my mom, walk up the couple of steps to the front door, unlock the door, and walk inside.

The living room is…decent I admit, medium sized, the kitchen on the right, with an island separating them, that's where our bar stools would go.

I walk up the winding stairs and peek into each room.

Deciding the attic could make a great hideout I choose the room with the attic entrance drop my bag on the ground, pull out my sleeping bag and pillow, as my bed would not get set up until tomorrow.

Pull on my pajamas and lie down, sighing heavily.

Quickly drifting off to sleep.

"ALLY, UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

All too soon I hear mom's frantic voice calling for me to get up.

I sit up, a little stiff from sleeping on the floor, and rub my eyes.

I put on some simple clothes.

A white blouse, denim capris and ankle boots.

Combing my curly brown hair with ombre highlights.

_Well…here goes, first day of a new school._

I walk downstairs, help myself to a granola bar, and before long I find myself in mom's s.u.v heading for school.

The school is only ten minutes from our house so it doesn't take long before mom is pulling into the parking lot.

Washburn rural high.

Rural.

Great.

"Have fun!" mom exclaims.

"Don't mock me mom." I reply bitterly.

"I'm not mocking you…Ally what are you talking about?" she asks.

I just roll my eyes, grab my backpack, and head inside.

I go to the administration's office to sign in, the secretary handing me a pink slip along with my list of classes.

As I'm leaving the office I accidently run into someone.

She's got dark hair, she looks like a popular.

"Watch where you're going!" she snaps.

She looks at my outfit.

"Did you just come from a farm?" she asks, snickering, as a blond girl joins her.

"Such, a fashion don't." she sneers.

They walk away, laughing.

"That was Kira, and Cassidy, you have to excuse them, queen bees, this is "their" school so they feel compelled to pick on anyone who's new, doesn't follow their fashion standards, or, pretty much anyone who walks the halls without a posse."

A short, Latino girl with curly hair says as she bounds up to me.

"Great, I guess that means I'm a triple threat to them." I reply.

"Oh, you must be the new girl, I'm Trish." She says holding out her hand.

I smile.

At least I wasn't JUST making enemies.

"I'm Ally." I reply.

Suddenly a blur of red hair smashes into her.

"Hey WATCH IT!" she snaps.

"Sorry Trish, I was running from Cassidy, I think I saw her checking me out, she scares me." the redhead says the last part in a whisper.

Trish rolls her eyes.

"the doof is Dez, Dez this is Ally." Trish says.

"him Ally, I'm Dez!" he says perkily.

"I already told her that you bozo" Trish says.

I shake his hand anyway, smiling.

"hi Dez." I say.

Suddenly I see two, very cute guys approaching us, one has scraggly blond hair, and the other has short, brown colored hair.

"Dez, I saw Cassidy, she wasn't checking you out!" the brown haired guy exclaims.

"she was most likely checking me out…again…no matter HOW many times I tell her I'm uninterested." The one with scraggly blond hair says.

"oh…You're new." He says suddenly catching my eyes.

which were a beautiful shade of brown.

"I-I'm Ally, Dawson." I reply.

"I'm Austin Moon." He replies, holding his hands out.

"and I'm Elliot." The one with brown hair adds.

I caught Elliot's eyes.

And gasped.

They were a striking, beautiful blue.

Elliot cocks his head.

"are…you ok?" he asks, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, you're eyes, they're um, really pretty." I reply, I could feel my cheeks getting warm, meaning, I was blushing.

He smiles and laughs.

"well thank you." He replies.

Suddenly I hear the bell ring.

"I best be off I guess." I say as I wave goodbye.

**Austin's p.o.v**

Wow! She was so pretty!

The way her hair curled perfectly and fell perfectly around her neck.

Her brown eyes.

The way she talked.

The way she blushed.

So pretty!

"she was beautiful wasn't she?" Elliot asks.

"she was!" I exclaim.

"Well I better get to class, see you at lunch!" he exclaims as he makes his way towards his first class.

**i know it is starting out really boring but please give it a chance! and please review, i LOVE feedback even if you have some constructive criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! ok already got a TON of reviews on the first chapter so since you guys are liking it i decided to go ahead and post the next chapter**

**enjoy! :)**

**Austin's p.o.v**

I had been a bundle of nerves through my first three hours, thinking about Ally, after arguing with myself for the last half hour I finally convinced myself to ask if she wanted to hang out this weekend with Elliot, Dez, and me, so I'd get a chance to get to know her, the weekend was only a day away, seeing as today was Friday.

I meet up with Elliot and Dez on my way to lunch.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I invite Ally bowling with us tomorrow?" I ask.

"That'd be SWEET!" Dez replies in his usual over perky tone.

"Yea, I don't mind…I've been thinking about asking her to go with us too." Elliot replies.

_Wait…did Elliot like Ally?_

**Ally's p.o.v**

I met up with Trish on my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ally!" she greets me with a smile.

"Hi!" I say.

"Are you ok?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, fine, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Because the way you're smiling is kinda creeping me out." She replies.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about Elliot, he's SO cute!" I gush.

Her mouth widens and then turns to a grin.

"No WAY! You like Elliot?" she asks.

"Well, I don't know…I guess…is it weird for me to start liking him so soon?" I ask.

"Not TOO weird I guess." She replies.

"Oh, that weird huh." I reply, my smile slightly fading.

"Not weird, it's just; most of the girls here usually drool over Austin." She replies.

"Well…he is pretty cute too." I smile, blushing slightly.

"but I don't know, Elliot seems different to me somehow, Austin seems like the typical, I don't know, popular guy who probably already has a girlfriend, so I didn't want to be weird and crush over him." I reply quickly.

"HA!" Trish laughs loudly.

"If Austin WAS a popular do you think he'd be hanging with people like Dez, and I? Kira and Cassidy's type SHUN us." She finishes.

"So you're saying Austin DOESN'T have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"No, he doesn't, though Cassidy would like to change that, but he's not interested in girls like that." She replies.

"What about Elliot?" I ask.

"KIRA likes Elliot, but he's like Austin, he's not into girls like that, so he's not really interested." She replies.

"And Dez?" I ask.

"Dez is just a doof, I'm not really sure where he fits in, but he's Austin's best friend so you know he just kinda hangs with us."

I laugh.

"We heard our names, so here we are!" Austin exclaims behind us, wrapping his arms around me playfully.

Dez following close behind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elliot asks.

"I was just giving Ally the 411." Trish replies with a grin.

"Ah, what kind of 411?" Austin asks.

"Dating, the queen bees, and, stuff." Trish replies.

"Just so you know, Elliot and I are single." Austin, who is now walking backwards in front of me, winks.

"Wow, smooth." I reply jokingly raising my eyebrows

"And I know, Trish already told me." I finish with a grin.

We are now walking through the lunch line; I grab a tray and a plate and follow the others down the line.

Picking up a piece of pizza, yogurt, and a bottle of water.

Finally we take our seats.

Me between Austin and Elliot, Dez next to Austin, and Trish next to Elliot.

"So Ally, Austin and I were wondering, would you like to go bowling with us and Dez tomorrow?"

"Yea, that sounds like fun!" I reply.

"Sweet!" Dez replies.

"My mom is dropping us off; we'll swing by your house tomorrow around noon." Elliot replies.

I nod my head.

"Sounds like fun!" I exclaim.

"So, where are you from?" Austin asks.

"Me and my mom just moved here from Miami." I reply.

"Miami? What the heck are you guys doing here?" Austin asks.

"well a few months ago my mom and dad got divorced, mom quit her old job, and the new job she got made her move up here and since I'm only 16 and can't 'make my own decisions' felt like she had to drag me along with her." I reply.

"That's too bad, my parents got divorced about three years ago, I moved up here from Texas with my dad." Elliot replies.

"Well, it's not QUITE as bad here as I thought it would be, I'm not liking the snow very much though." I smile.

Everyone else laughs.

Before long lunch is over, I say goodbye to my new friends and go to my next class.

**later at home**

**Ally's p.o.v**

When the bus pulls up to the house, I see mom and some moving guys still moving things from the van.

I get off the bus and go inside.

"Hey honey, how was school?" mom asks as I open the fridge and grab an apple.

"Pretty good, I made some new friends, Trish, Dez, and then Austin and Elliot, who invited me to go bowling with them tomorrow afternoon…is that ok?" I ask, eyeing the boxes of unpacked living room decorations and kitchen supplies.

"Of course! I'll get things cleaned up here fine enough on my own, go have some fun!" she exclaims.

"Awesome!" I reply.

I pick up my backpack and head upstairs.

When I get to my room I see that my bed, my bookshelf, and my dresser and desk have all been set up, the boxes labeled with my name, and contents, piled up along the back wall.

I find the box labeled 'blankets and sheets' and proceed to make my bed.

Thinking about Elliot.

Though Austin kept coming up in my thoughts as well.

**i know this story is still progressing kinda slowly and boringly sorry about that i just don't want to jump into things hope you guys are enjoying it anyway :)**

**also keep the reviews coming! i love seeing what you guys think**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! SO sorry i haven't posted in a few weeks, it's been a crazy few weeks, my grandma hasn't been doing well and my cousins aunt and uncle from houston came down last two weeks ago for easter and then last week we got a puppy so i spent a lot of time trying to potty train her and idk i've just been busy and lacked inspiration for this next chapter, but i decided to write it anyway even with no inspiration so i hope it doesn't totally suck! thanks again for all the reviews, and i hope you guys will continue leaving them because i REALLY love all the reviews and i love hearing your guys' feedback so keep em coming you can even suggest something that could/might happen in the story and if i use your idea i'll credit you in the chapter so let me hear your thoughts! anyway this is a really long authors note so i'm gonna get to the story now lol enjoy! :)**

**Ally's p.o.v**

The next day, right at noon as Elliot had promised, I heard a knock at the door, I heard mom yell from downstairs.

"ALLY, YOU HAVE A GUEST!" she yelled.

I put my book under my mattress and headed downstairs.

A smile instantly lit up my face when I saw Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Hello again Ally." He greeted, nodding his head politely.

"Hi." I said nervously, still grinning.

I saw my mom inconspicuously bite her lower lip with a slight grin; she was always able to tell when I was nervous.

I gave her my "warning look" and she nodded her head understandingly.

"Dez and Austin are waiting out in the car, we should go." Elliot says, not noticing the exchanged me and my mom had just made.

Then he turned to mom.

"I will have her home no later than 6pm Ms. Dawson, my mom is taking us out for dinner after we bowl." He says.

"Sounds like a plan! Have fun honey." She says, turning to me.

"Ok I will!" I say as I bound out the door with Elliot.

When we get outside I turn to Elliot questioningly.

"I thought you said you moved down here from Texas with your dad, does your mom live here too?" I ask.

"No no." he says with a smile.

"My mom does still live in Texas, I was talking about my STEP-mom." He finishes.

"Ooohhhhh I see." I reply blushing.

"I just call her 'mom' because she always says she hates the word 'stepmom I think she takes the whole 'evil stepmother' from the fairytales a little too seriously." He says with playful grin.

I laugh.

"That's funny."

I reply as I get into the backseat of a black S.U.V sitting down on Austin's right side, Dez is on his left side.

"Hey Ally!" I hear Dez greet in his perky voice.

"It's good to see you again." Austin smiles at me.

And I'd be lying if I said his smile didn't cause butterflies in my stomach.

"S'good to see you too!" I reply, embarrassingly slurring my words.

_I hope he didn't catch that. _I thought to myself.

From the corner of my eye I caught him grinning.

_He caught it. _I think to myself wishing I could hide.

"This is my mom Terra." I hear Elliot as he opens the door and gets into the passenger side.

"Mom, this is Ally Dawson, she just moved here." He finishes.

"Hello Ally, It's nice to meet you." Terra greets looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Nice to meet you too." I reply politely.

"Ok, so I'm gonna drop you kids off at the bowling alley, then around four thirty I'll pick you guys up and we'll all go out to dinner, my treat." She says.

***At the bowling Alley

Ally's p.o.v***

We get out of the car, say goodbye to Terra and head inside.

We get to the counter and I order my shoes, as I'm getting out my wallet to pay for the shoes, Austin slaps a five dollar bill onto the counter.

"I've got this." He says with a wink.

"Oh, thank you!" I reply with a grin.

"No problem." He replies.

"Say Ally, you wanna be on my team?" Elliot asks, forcing himself in front of Austin.

"No fair! I was about ready to ask her to be on MY team!" Austin whines.

"You snooze you lose." Elliot replies.

"Um, that's ok guys, I think I'll be on Dez's team." I reply, feeling a little silly having two guys arguing over me.

"ALRIGHT!" Dez exclaims.

"Ay! It doesn't mean anything." I say nudging him playfully.

"Oh I know!" he replies enthusiastically.

"Maybe this time I'll actually win a game." He says grinning.

"I'm not exactly good at bowling." He adds in a whisper as if he doesn't want anyone to hear.

***Austin's p.o.v***

While Ally is talking to Dez I glare at Elliot.

"Hey! Not cool man! You made me look like an idiot in front of Ally!" I exclaim.

"What about you huh? You started it." Elliot replies.

"Whatever, let's just agree not to let her get between us ok?" I ask, not wanting to fight.

"Ok deal." He says.

"And hey, maybe next time aye?" he asks.

I smile in spite of the situation.

"Ha ha." I reply hitting him in the arm.

"Ok guys, we've got our shoes now, let's get this show on the road!" I exclaim as we look for a couple empty lanes to bowl on.

**Austin thinking to himself**

"_Don't let her get between us." Yea right! I hope he hasn't figured out that I'm gonna ask her out sometime soon I mean Elliot's my friend and all, but Ally's REALLY something else, not like all the other boring girls in our school, she's super attractive, smart, funny, and awkward. No, not awkward like weird awkward, but she's…ADORKABLE! There's the word I'm looking for._

_Adorkable Ally._

_Who was slowly beginning to steal my heart._

_And she didn't even know it._


	4. Chapter 4

**omg! sorry i haven't updated in like a month! i kinda lost inspiration for this story but i'm gonna get through it so i apologize in advanced if it gets boring at times that'll mean i've got slight writers block, i get this every now and again, i hope you guys continue to like it though and give it a chance, please review i really do appreciate feedback and leave any suggestions or ideas and if i use them of course i'll credit you :) enjoy!**

****Ally's p.o.v****

I was having a really nice time bowling with Austin Dez and Elliot, though I was still a little freaked out by Austin, and Elliot fighting over me…though it was kind of flattering at the same time.

Currently me and Dez were, losing, turned out he was right about not being the world's greatest bowler.

"I'll be right back guys I'm gonna get a drink." I took my wallet out of my purse, as I did so, both Elliot and Austin pulled out their wallets at the same time.

"I'll get it." They said together.

"That's ok guys, you bought my ticket, and my pretzel, I'll get this one." I said with a wink.

I went up to get my drink, I looked over to make sure they weren't fighting again and I caught Austin smiling at me, I returned the smile with a slight wave.

****Elliot's p.o.v****

I caught Austin smiling at Ally…again.

I nudged him in his ribs with my elbow.

"Ow!" he exclaimed holding his side.

"I thought we agreed, no flirting." I whispered

"This isn't flirting, this is called being FRIENDLY." He hisses back.

"TOO friendly." I reply back.

Suddenly Ally was making her way back to our table, so we acted like nothing was going on.

"You're up!" Dez exclaimed, handing the ball to Ally.

"Alright let's do this." Ally replied, cocking her head.

She threw the ball down the lane, right in the middle, knocking down all the pins.

"Wow Ally, Nice strike!" I said, lifting my hand in the air in a high five.

She high fived with a grin.

"Thanks!" she said, slightly blushing a beautiful light pink.

****Austin****

I watched in disgust as Elliot flirted with Ally, I didn't want to join in as I didn't want to cause a scene, and Elliot was my best friend, but I'd be lying if I said watching her blush at him didn't make my insides crawl with jealousy.

Before long our game was over, Elliot and I won, of course, though it was a close game.

Ally got out of the car, followed by me and Elliot.

I walked to her door to say goodbye first. I had something to say to her.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys tonight." She was saying with a smile.

"Me too." I replied with a grin.

"Though I must admit I was a little freaked out by you and Elliot fighting over Me." she said with a slight scowl.

"Yea, uh, sorry about that." I replied, letting the apology hang in the air as I gathered up the guts to tell her what I wanted to say.

"Listen Ally, I was wondering if you…" I started.

But then I saw her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and my breath was taken away, making it almost impossible for me to speak.

"Yes?" she pressed when I didn't finish my sentence.

"I uh, was wondering if, um-"

Never had I ever been more nervous when talking to a girl.

And it didn't help when she pushed her brunette and ombre hair behind her shoulder.

That's when I lost it.

"I was uh wondering if you….would want to join us at our lunch table tomorrow at school?" I asked.

She giggled slightly.

"Um, tomorrow is Sunday, but I'll DEFINITELY join your group on Monday." She replied.

"Great!" I said with a smile I hoped was covering how embarrassed I felt.

"See you later then." I finished awkwardly and walked away.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought to myself hitting myself in the forehead.

****Elliot's p.o.v****

Once Austin made it back to the car I got out to go say goodbye to Ally, something I needed to get off my chest bubbling to the surface.

"Had a lot of fun tonight." I started.

"Yea me too! Thanks for inviting Me." she said with that perfect smile of hers.

"Listen, I uh, look I'm just gonna cut to the chase, would you want to, I don't know, go out for pizza and ice cream with me tomorrow night, say around 6pm?" I asked preparing myself for rejection.

****Ally's p.o.v****

_THAT'S why he was fighting over me!_

"Um, a little sudden there aren't you?" I ask.

I saw his smile sink a little when he replied.

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry if I'm being too forward it's just, you're really pretty, and smart, and funny and you're cool, not like the other girls in school, and I just wanted to get to know you is all, sorry." He replied in a rush.

"I was going to say, a little sudden, but yes, I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow night, sounds fun!" I say with a grin.

I saw his smile light up again.

"Really, you mean it, you want to?" he asks.

"Of course, see you tomorrow night." I reply with a smile.

"Ok, 6pm sharp, goodbye Ally." He says.

"goodbye." I reply.

****Austin's p.o.v****

I saw Elliot approach the car and climb in the driver's seat.

"Austin guess what!" he exclaims.

_I know I'm gonna regret asking. _I thought to myself.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked Ally on a date, and she said yes!" he exclaims.

I'm pretty sure I felt something inside snap, but I didn't want to start anymore drama so I plastered on a fake smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Awesome! I'm happy for you." I reply.

"Really, you mean it?" he asks.

"Yea sure am." I reply.

"Thanks dude! And look, and hey, I'm sorry about fighting with you over her tonight, look it's just one date. I'm sure that doesn't break the 'bro code' " He replies.

_OF COURSE IT BREAKS THE BRO CODE! _I think to myself.

_Stupid stupid stupid! If I'd only had the guts to tell her first!_

****Ally's p.o.v****

I went inside after waving goodbye to the guys, my mom going over a newspaper.

"How was bowling?" she asked.

"I had SO much fun, oh and one of the guys asked me out!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Cool! Which one?" she asked.

"Elliot, the one that you met." I reply.

"Well he seems like a really nice young man, he'll be good for you." She replies

I roll my eyes playfully at her.

"I'm going up to go to bed." I reply.

"Alright, goodnight."

"night." I reply as I head up the stairs.

I get ready for bed and put on some shorts and a t-shirt for pajamas and pull out my leather journal with an "A" on the front.

_Dear diary today this really cute, really sweet guy asked me out today, his name is Elliot! Aaahhhh I'm so excited!_

_But also confused, because I think Austin also tried to ask me out._

_I mean, I like Austin._

_But, I like Elliot too._

_HELP. ME._


End file.
